Fall of Kunnekamun
by Endless Ages
Summary: When a nation seeks unity, others look down upon it. The downtrodden and persecuted Shakukopolu race now seek equality. Kuuya, the empress of Kunnekamun, is faced with a dilemma. Should her nation continue their campaign to effectively create disruption and discord in every nation? Or, should they cease their conquest and face extermination? Warning: There are spoilers!


**Hey everyone! This is a rewrite of the first story I posted here! After much contemplation, I have decided to revamp the entire story and plot and repost it here! Updates will be sporadic due to my focus on my Masters, but I will hopefully be able to post the story as I am completing it. Without further ado, let's jump in!**

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Kunnekamun's war campaign gained momentum. Each victory was bringing the Shakukopolu closer to being the master race of the world, a title that no one ever thought they would ever take. They were often considered the weakest race, which may or may not have been due to their belief system going against the teachings of Witsuarunemitea and their rabbit heritage being ever so prominent. Truth be told, they were prone to being in tight spots, especially in the past few years. With the nation constantly being taken over, it became well known that they were nothing more than prey animals. It continued the same way for years…that was, until one man by the name of Okura Amururineuruka sought a way to find independence from the other nations.

To this day, no one knew where the Avu Kamuu came from. Many hypothesized that they were excavated long ago and became functional when the nation faced great peril, while others thought that they were there all along and Okura decided that it was time to use their power to break free of their enslavement. The truth, however, didn't concern the Shakukopolu one bit. As long as they had a means of surviving, they took any chance necessary. As the years went by and conquest was common for Kunnekamun and the nation eventually found itself as being one of greatest in the world, a feat that confounded others.

Regardless, the threats continued to increase and a feud between the neighboring nations of Kunnekamun and Nosechika evolved in a full-scale war. Noseshecika was destroyed in three days, leaving Kunnekamun even stronger than it was before. With the increased strength and morale, the nation believed that now was the time for global rule. At least, that's what the majority wanted. Many wanted the bloodshed to stop and continue living as is since the the nation had more power. They had already proven their point, so to speak, but many still sought total control. It was either one or the other, no one could find middle ground. And caught between these two planes was none other than Kuuya, the nation's current ruler. Her judgment was on a course of decline over the past few weeks. She continued to attack other nations, forcing them to join her cause of global unification. Afterwards, she ordered her army to attack Onkamiyamukai, the epicenter of the worship of Witsuarunemitea, a god which was highly despised in Kunnekamun. As a result of kidnapping its emperor, Kunnekamun now found itself at an advantage, as it had access to the only means of the opposing unification.

However, this would not stop others from trying to defeat Kunnekamun, which Kuuya knew very well. She ordered the capture of Lord Hakuoro, the ruler of Tusukuru and Kunnekamun's largest threat. However, her plans to have Tusukuru's emperor captured failed miserably. Hien and Hauenkua, her most trusted officials, failed to complete their mission.

* * *

Now at a standstill, Kuuya arranged a meeting to find a way to ensure Kunnekamun's victory, which was something that seemed impossible now. Regardless, Kuuya's determination to continue, despite not being certain of her goal, was the only thing on her mind now. As the meeting commenced, she asked Hien to speak.

"Hien, I understand that your mission resulted in failure. Tell me what happened"

"Very well" Hien replied. "When our forces found Hauenkua, they only found the remains of his Avu Kamuu, but there was no sign of him"

"You mean he's-"she said as her eyes widened

"No, he is still alive. We eventually found him running through the forest and screaming at the top of his lungs. He mentioned something about Tusukuru having some sort of monster at their disposal. Something that was so fearsome, it destroyed his Avu Kamuu as if it was nothing"

Kuuya grew silent and thought back to her meetings with Hakuoro, trying to remember any details he might have leaked to her about Tusukuru. (Something that powerful?) Kuuya thought to herself. (He never mentioned anything like that…but, perhaps this was his 'right choice'. He lied directly to my face all of those times…he will pay…mark my words he will)."While it may be true, I still find it hard to believe" said Kuuya. "I've met with him on several occasions…and yet, he never said anything about having such a power like that"

"Perhaps he kept it secret from you until it was the right time to strike, much like the Avu Kamuu"

"I don't think emperor Hakuoro would do such a thing. He seemed very straightforward when I talked with him"

"Forgive my interruption, sire" said Genjimaru. "You've only known him for a few weeks. There could be many secrets that he's hiding that you may not be aware of. This is just one example. Furthermore, while Tusukuru's emperor may have been truthful to you in your discussions with him, the fact that you ordered your troops to capture him may have pushed him to this"

"So, you're saying it's all my fault?" said Kuuya.

"Hien, who went to capture him?" asked Genjimaru.

"Originally, I was. But, Hauenkua went ahead and took it on himself" he said.

"So, there is your problem. If the plan had followed suit, we wouldn't have this situation now"

"I'll be sure to talk with Hauenkua and find out why he decided to act against your orders, sire"

"Very well, Hien. But tell me…how is the emperor of Onkamiyamukai?" asked Kuuya.

"Their emperor is still in the Saharan Prison" said Hien. "But even the guards are beginning to worry about their safety as well. It will not be long until its coordinates are discovered"

Kuuya sighed and closed her eyes, trying to think of what to do next. Or, maybe it could have been her way of entering her own world, trying to escape the problems that confronted her now. It was bliss, but it came at a cost. There was no time for this momentary ignorance, as every second counted."Genjimaru…"she finally said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"…Tell me…when is the next full moon?"

"In a week, I believe"

"Then, if we manage to hold out until that night…"

"What are you implying?"

"The Avu Kamuu are said to have increased strength during the night depending on the moon's position. When there is no moon, it is the weakest of the cycle. However…if the moon was full…"

"Then…we should be able to fend off even Tusukuru?" said Hien.

"Indeed" Kuuya replied. "With this, we shall show them the wrath of Kunnekamun. Lord Hien…Genjimaru…you may leave. I will arrange a meeting inside the audience chamber, so I recommend you both wait there for now" Both Genjimaru and Hien stood up and left. Outside, Genjimaru and Hien parted ways. It wasn't long before Genjimaru felt someone watching him. Turning around that Dii, his contractor, had been listening to his previous meeting with Kuuya. "The time of promise is upon us"

"Indeed it is, my friend" he said as he got closer. "It appears that the young empress' meddling isn't the only thing that is causing this event"

"What is it?"

"My other half is beginning to know about his powers. It will not be long until our time comes. But there is something else that I am more interested in..."

"And that is?"

"You'll find out soon enough" Dii said as he walked past Genjimaru, disappeared into nothingness.

(What did he mean by that?) Genjimaru thought to himself as he continued towards the audience chamber. (I hope Kuuya will make the right decision).

Elsewhere, Kuuya was alone, thinking about what the future holds for her nation. She doubted herself, instantly damning each new strategy she could think of. It seemed impossible to find a way to assimilate without more bloodshed happening. The more she thought, the harder it was to trust herself. It wasn't long before she yelled in desperation, hoping that the answer would just land in her lap. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she said as the door opened. The silhouette slowly made its way into the light, holding something that appeared to be a tray.

"I brought you some tea, Lady Kuuya" the figure said as she set down the tray on a nearby table. "You've been looking a little stressed out recently, so this may help you calm down a bit"

"Oh…thank you, Sakuya" Kuuya said, taking a cup.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" After a period of silence, Kuuya spoke up once more. "Sakuya"

Sakuya perked her ears and looked at Kuuya, letting out a small gasp. "Y-yes?"

"I just want to talk to you…that's all"

"Okay…about what?"

"What do you think of all of this?"

"Huh?"

"I've never heard your opinion on all of this. Tell me…what do you think?"

Sakuya didn't answer. Instead, she sat there, not knowing what to say to Kuuya. She had two choices. Either, she could tell Kuuya that she hated the conquest or she could just lie and say something along the lines that, 'I support whatever action you take', just like she always has. It was a dilemma to say the least. Kuuya was steadily growing impatient from Sakuya's silence.

"I-I" Sakuya struggled to say.

"Yes?"

"About this…I don't know what to say…"

"I see…"

"Sorry"

"No, no…I just want to want to know what others think of this before I go any further"

"Then, why not ask Hien or Taro?"

"I did…but, I never asked you, did I?" Sakuya shook her head 'no' in response. "So, I figure…I should ask you, Sakuya. I have no one else to turn to, and besides, you're like a sister to me"

"Lady Kuuya…"

"Why do you always acknowledge me like that?"

"Because…I've just gotten too used to it"

"Right…but, let me ask you one thing"

"Okay"

"I fear for your safety, Sakuya. I really do"

"…"

"There's only a matter of time until you need to defend yourself"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you refuse the Avu Kamuu?"

"Why?"

"Yes…that is what I'm asking"

"I was…afraid of them at the time…but you, Hien, and Hauenkua didn't fear it at all. Such weapons…I didn't know what to do"

"There is nothing to fear. We may be weak, physically, but the Avu Kamuu is what helps us assert our beliefs"

"I know that…"

"I've learned to speak out against anything…the Avu Kamuu have taught me that. With their strength and the moon's guidance-"

"It's not right! It's not fair for us to seek revenge on everyone for what they believe about us. If we could have the opportunity to talk then-"

"Sakuya…all of our chances of negotiations have failed. And now, after attacking Onkamiyamukai…you know…talking will not save us. We must use power"

"Kuuya…"

"The time has come"

"What time?"

"You must overcome your fear, Sakuya…"

"…"

"I need you to become a pilot…for your own safety"

Shock took over Sakuya. Just the mere mentioning of the Avu Kamuu was enough to make her quiver in fear. There were two instances that made her fear it. The first, almost had her crushed under the foot of one. The second, came from when she was inside of one. She had operated one quite some time ago, but it was short lived. Her dislike of violence and the Avu Kamuu all in one sitting? She refused to be part of it. She broke down as she thought of what would happen if she were to fail in protecting herself, better yet, if the Avu Kamuu turned on her. "Please don't do this Kuuya…please" she begged as she broke into tears.

"I have no choice…now with Hauenkua limited for a while…we need your help more than ever"

"No…please…I don't want to"

"If you cannot overcome your fear now…then you will never be able to do so"

"B-but-"

"You will begin training tomorrow" Kuuya said as she stood up. She walked over to Sakuya. "This is the only way to defend yourself in a world that rejects us" she threw her arms around Sakuya. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this…I blame myself for all that happened…but now…" Silence befell the room.

* * *

As night fell amongst the capital, an audience was called in the main hall, where Kuuya would explain her newest plans to her army. As people began pouring into the area, indiscernible chatter became abundant amongst the people. With the room soon cluttered with soldiers, it wasn't long until silence was requested. The crowd grew increasingly silent as four soldiers entered from behind the throne. When each of the four took their spot, one stood out from them, the tallest and most heavyset of the four.

"Listen up!" he bellowed. "Good! You guys are a lot more cooperative today! This might actually go well for once!" Despondent sounds from the group became louder than usual. "HEY! You wanna appear weak to our enemies? Now's the time to show'em that we have the power to take rule of everything! If we show weakness, we're only biting in to their stereotypes! Let's give'em hell!"While some of the crowd did react well to the man's pep talk, it didn't seem to completely dispel the lack of morale the soldiers were feeling. The man noticed this and sighed. "Y'know, you guys really need to show more support for this conquest!"

"Maybe you should shut your mouth and let them do their job" said the young woman of the four. "Must you doubt our army's force so much, Shirai?"

"If they're gonna be like this, then yes!" he retorted.

"Funny how the one pep-talking our army shows the most doubt" said the old man of the four. "You must have little confidence if you are demonstrating the need to encourage them"

"Shut it, Tsugiharu"Shirai turned to the last of the four, the smallest man of the group. "Yo, Eisen! Show some emotion, man!"

"Uh, no" he responded. "Your speeches are making me ill, even more so than Ami's brown-nosing"

"What did you say, you little dick-wad?!" she yelled, grabbing him and pinning him towards the wall.

"Whoa, whoa! What's with the change in attitude? Commander Hauenkua wouldn't like it!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind me messing up your face for your insubordination, Eisen! Maybe you'll respond better to pain!"

"Are you PMSing or what?"

"Keep talking! It'll be much sweeter after I break your god damn jaw!"she yelled, shoving her fist into his face. It was enough to make the crowd roar with laughter. Even Shirai began cheering. But that soon stopped. A hush fell over the crowd suddenly as they turned to the left.

"Let him down, now" said Kuuya as she walked towards them. Ami still had him by his collar, fist poised near his face, pending a second launch.

"I said, let him down" said Kuuya with a much louder voice. Reluctantly, Ami set Eisen down and let him on his way. Kuuya continued to survey the situation until every soldier was quiet, even down to the last whisper. Once there was complete silence, Kuuya cleared her throat and approached the crowd. "Attention everyone! I thank you all for your attendance. As you know, our plan for unification has come to a standstill. As of now, we are lacking pilots, and with Tusukuru's new-found power, we must find a way to increase our strength. Therefore, I will announce the following changes: First, I have decided to promote Lord Hien to supreme commander in Hauenkua's absence. Secondly, in lieu of Hien's promotion, we are in need of a new strategist for our army, a role that I'm sure each of our current faction commanders are qualified for. However, I decided to promote Tsugiharu as our new strategist. His actions during my father's conquest has proven well for us and I believe that he will lead us to victory. Furthermore, I-" But before Kuuya could continue, there was chatter amongst the other commanders which prevented her from delivering the next part of her message. "Is there a problem with my decision?" asked Kuuya as she turned over to the commanders.

"You could say that" Shirai replied.

"What is the problem?"

"Well, you obviously elected someone who is clearly demented. His instruction was ludicrous half of the time. His strategies were half-assed and he clearly ignored every facet of his plan"

"Hmm, this coming from the man who constantly disobeyed me on every mission. Yet, we all survived, did we not?" Tsugiharu said.

"Barely, I might add"

"Do not be so quick to label my thought process as asinine…you clearly lack the intellectual capacity to fully understand the basics of a plan that I've laid out. It's like speaking to a child"

"Yeah, yeah, just like that one mission where 10 of our pilots got killed because of your ever so flawless planning"

"Enough!" Kuuya yelled.

"Please reconsider, your highness" said Ami. "Perhaps one of us will be better suited for the job"

"I have made my decision, Ami" replied Kuuya. "With the strategies he orchestrated in the past, I believe he is the best choice"

"But, your highness-"

"My word is final"

"Very well…"

"Is there anything else any of you would like to add?" there was no response from them. "With safety a major concern for Kunnekamun, I have decided to adjust placement of soldiers accordingly; Those who are Rank 1 will serve as our front attackers and will be responsible for our offensive. Rank 2 will defend our forts, while Rank 3 will be sent to the Saharan Prison to guard the emperor of Onkamiyamukai. Rank 4 will be positioned in Kunnekamun and will serve as our last line of defense. Lastly, those of Rank 5 will continue as is. With this change in place, our borders will become more secure and our defenses will be impenetrable in case our operations fail. Additionally, the lunar cycle will be in our favor for the next couple of weeks, improving the Avu Kamuu's strength significantly. With our defense fortified and our offense capabilities increased, our conquest will succeed. We will finally show the world that the Shakukopolu bow to no one"


End file.
